Life on all fours
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: The Dragons of both Heaven and Earth have changed. Everybody plays a part. Subaru, Fuuma, and Kamui are favored.(I do not own any of the characters)
1. Different

Hey people. I know I should finish my other fics, but sometime during school today I got the greatest inspiration for what could be my best fic ever!

FYI: this takes place in the US someplace as, to my knowledge, wolves don't live in Japan. Enjoy!

* * *

Kamui shifted is his seat on the large rock at the edge of a clearing. It was a tad uncomfortable, especially with his archrival staring at from his seat at the other end of the clearing. Fuuma was obviously enjoying this, only god knows why. 

'Who could enjoy this?' He looked down at his feet for the hundredth time that day. A rustle in the bushes next to him drew his attention away suddenly. As expected, Sorata came careening out of the leaves and into the clearing, clumsily landing on his face inches away from a rat. The rat stopped looking back at Sorata and squeaking a sigh of relief that he ceased the chase. Seishiro was right on it, however. Trapping the rat by the tail, he watched as it struggled desperately.

"Oh, let it go." Yuuto looked up at Seishiro from across the open space. "It's just a little mouse, a young one at that. Why end it's life here, why kill it now?" The assassin sneered a little and let the rat scamper away into the forest.

"Appreciated" Yuuto smiled and turned his eyes back to Satsuki who was busy digging a hole in the side of a hill.

Kamui sighed. Why them? Why not just the Harbingers? Why not just Fuuma?

-Flashback-

I reached over the side of my bed, feeling for the evil contraption many called an alarm clock. Pressing the snooze button, I picked it up off the floor to examine the time. 5:30.

"I hate school. So early…" I mumbled into my pillow followed by a string of low-volume curse words.

I hopped off my bed and trudged into the hallway with a yawn and a scratch. I'm not a morning person and having to get up this early doesn't help. Not fully awake, I almost walked past my destination: the bathroom. I stopped, finding the door closed. No surprise there, someone always gets there before me.

I knocked twice, listening for a response. If Sorata was in there, I had time for more sleep. However, I was met with a very different sound: nails against wood. Not noticing the awkward sound, I knocked again, harder this time. Still pretty much oblivious, I lifted my hand to push the door open and finally heard it. Nails against wood…..

Shifting my gaze down a little, I caught sight of my hand. Only, it wasn't a hand. A paw with four stubby toes and a dewclaw rested on the door. Now I'm awake.

-End Flashback-

Now Kamui is a wolf (you all saw that coming), black with a white underside, his shirt and hair still present. The other members of the Dragons Of Heaven were in the same boat.

Sorata, who was the one in the bathroom, is a golden yellow with brown ears, paws, muzzle-bridge and tail. The toes of his front paws, his underside, and muzzle are white and he has a large black spot on his back.

Arashi, who was currently rolling her eyes at Sorata's stupidity, is black with silver streaks and a silver spot in the middle of her forehead. Like Kamui, she wasn't particularly happy about her current state.

Yuzuriha was overjoyed. She looked just like Inuki except black fur where fur is brown. She bounded happily through the field, jumping and snapping at passing butterflies, stopping every so often to let little Inuki catch up.

Aoki was brown with white husky-type markings. Bored out of his mind, he batted playfully at his tie while trying to start up a conversation with Karen.

Karen, however, was not in the mood to talk. She was red with a black "saddle" over her back, shoulders, tail, and ears. Her paws and underside were white with a black cross in the middle of her chest. As she still had her clothes on, one should not be able to see this cross but we all know how Karen usually dresses.

Finally, saving the best for last, Subaru was white with awkwardly positioned black areas, including one across his face. The white wolf was busy trying desperately to ignore Karen's constant whining and complaining. The only other thing to do was look at Seishiro and he hated doing that.

"Women." He mumbled before covering his sensitive ears and trying to think happy thoughts.

"Too true…" Seishiro appeared out of nowhere. He seems to enjoy scaring the shit out of people…

Subaru cocked an eyebrow at him before turning his attention back to Karen. 'I hate the way he looks at me. And he knows it, dammit.'

Seishiro was black as night with one single white star on his chest. Nobody could see it, however, as his shirt and trench coat covered it nicely. Some of us should take note… shifts eyes to Karen

Kusanagi was a huge, dark brown wolf with even darker brown, almost black, ears and saddle. All this darkness was offset by a white underside and tail-tip. He wagged it slightly as he watched Yuzuriha. 'She is even more beautiful as a wolf….' A pink hue crept across his dark, furry face, only slightly visible.

Yuuto chuckled to himself. He was sitting right next to Kusanagi and could clearly see him blushing. Yuuto was blond in color with white markings on his face, chest, and legs. Those irritating weapons of his were tied around the base of his tail, dragging behind him. He made a mental note to get rid of them… somehow. He looked down at his huge paws, contemplating how he could use them to untie the rope around his tail.

Yuuto's thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a whimper. Satsuki crawled next to him, her tail between her legs. She was also black, but she had a white diamond on her forehead and a white area on her chest. She looked up at him through her glasses, which were kept on her face by a rubber band strapped behind her head. She was also greatly bothered by her new body.

Yuuto placed a foreleg around her shoulders. "All is well, all is well. We will find out who did this and you can get back to your normal. In the mean time, try and look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Fuuma trotted past the pair, heading to the other side of the clearing, where Kamui sat. He wasn't happy either. Not only was he stuck in the form of a mangy dog; he was also stuck working with his archenemies. Oh well, at least he could still pester Kamui. Fuuma, like his disposition, was black and white with red-brown points and fleas. Poor Fuuma had to stop six times to scratch himself walking a distance of about 150 ft. This Kamui found amusing.

"I guess it's not all bad." He openly laughed at his former friend.

Fuuma could only growl at him mid-scratch.

* * *

Tada! I really like it. I found it amusing. I request 1 thing and 1 thing only: Don't ask me why I only write about dogs! I hate it when people walk up to me when I drawing a dog or a wolf and say "Oh, why do you always draw dogs?" Oh I don't know……….. 'cause I'm good at it!!! Geeze!!!! 


	2. First Hunt

Yup. The chapters in this one will come like clockwork! This one's got a gory death scene. Children cover your eyes.

* * *

Dusk had settled. All was quiet. Well… almost all. Our wolves were still awake… and hungry. They sat across from one another, moping and unwilling to stoop low enough to eat another animal raw. What other choice did they have? 

Kamui shifted slightly under Fuuma's cold gaze. If he went on a hunt, he could get away from those eyes, if even for a little while. On that note, Kamui got up and walked away, toward the forest beyond.

Arashi looked at him curiously. "Where are you going, Kamui?"

"To find food. Where else?" He answered without breaking stride.

"I'll go with you. Better chance of … um … catching something." Subaru scampered after the black wolf, happy to get away from another set of eyes.

Yuzuriha and Inuki followed, just to have something to do.

For hours, our four furry friends wondered. Being quite inexperienced in the art of killing the innocent, they easily give up their quest and settled for just being away from the group. That and getting use to their new bodies. They praticed jumping over and around things, leaping from log to rock to rock.

Yuzuriha already knew everything about dogs and wolves, so she got used to being one pretty easily. Subaru and Kamui, however, had no idea what they were doing.

"So you say that smell could be days, even weeks old!" Kamui knew almost nothing so decided to use whatever knowledge Subaru had from Biology. At current, they were investigating the secent of a bobcat.

"That's what the book said."

Kamui brought up a brilliant question. "What did it say about hunting techniques?"

The white wolf stopped in his tracks. What _did_ the book say about hunting? "Lets see….. wolves hunt in packs and…. work together to bring down large game, I think."

"Like what?"

That Subaru couldn't remember. "Uh……. um….. in the movies they hunt caribou, I think."

"Wolves hunt anything from squirrels to deer to beavers to moose. During hard times, they even eat berries and nuts." Yuzuriha to the rescue. "But they can't eat chocolate. The caffeine could cause seizures and brain damage, blood poisoning and death." She dragged out the syllables in the last word in attempt to scare her pack mates. She forgot one important factor.

"There's no chocolate in the forest, Yuzuriha." At least Kamui knew that.

The young wolf was about to fire back when Subaru silenced them.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"A deer…"

She followed his gaze to a young doe grazing on some shrubbery about 50 meters away.

"And we're going to kill it?!"

"Either that or starve to death." The white wolf crouched low and began to sneak as silently as possible toward the deer.

Kamui followed, although he didn't agree with this either, Subaru had a point. He'd rather not starve to death. The two stalked the deer to the best of their ability. Kamui copied Subaru's every move and Subaru copied all he could remember from the Discovery channel. When the deer looked up, Subaru knew they had been seen, or at least he was. Kamui's dark coat helped him blend in to the surrounding darkness but he stuck out like a sore thumb. With little ideas left, the white wolf sprinted out of the bush, keeping low the ground still. The black wolf followed but Yuzuriha stayed behind. She refused to kill a helpless animal.

Weaving in and out of the trees, the wolves stayed right on the deer's heals. Kamui sprinted right up next to it and instinct took over. As the deer tried to cut him off, the black wolf reached out with a paw and, using the dewclaw for leverage, grabbed hold of the doe's left front leg. The poor animal was sent sprawling to the ground. Now it was Subaru's turn. Without hesitation, he clamped his jaws on the doe's back and bit in as hard as he could. Crimson blood flooded his mouth and squirted on to his white face and paws. Finally, a sickening crack. The doe was immobilized.

Now that it's back was broken and legs were useless, Kamui let go and prepared for an attack. With a snarl, his jaws came down on the doe's windpipe, and, within minutes, they had made their first and only kill.

Kamui began to lick the blood from his muzzle and teeth, finding that, to this body, it didn't taste half bad. A little sticky though.

"Nice move with the dewclaw." He turned to find Subaru sauntering over to him. Now _he_ was overwhelmingly bloody. His face, paws, and chest were covered in the stuff. Kamui wrinkled his nose at the sight.

Subaru grinned a bit sheepishly. "Must of hit an artery. Did you know that blood can shoot up to 30 ft out of an artery?"

Kamui chuckled a bit. "I could have guessed." He motioned back toward Subaru, referring to the blood all over him.

The white, now red, wolf shrugged and turned back to the fallen deer. "What do we do now? Do we go back and get the others or do we try to drag this thing to the clearing?"

Kamui jerked his head up in surprise. "You're actually going to eat this thing?"

"Well we killed it, didn't we?" Subaru looked over his shoulder. "It's only right that we eat it. We should honor its sacrifice and use as much of the body as possible. That's what the Indian's did."

Just then, Yuzuriha came trotting through the bushes. She squealed and jumped back at the bloody mass before her. "You killed it!"

Subaru knew this was coming and was ready with a response. "We hunted it, Yuzuriha. There's a difference. To _kill_ something is end its life unjustly and without reason. To _hunt_ something is to sacrifice one thing to allow another to live."

She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. It was either them or the deer. Be that the case or not, she still couldn't stand to look at it. Its bloody back, its matted fur, its dark, soulful eyes full of desperation. "I'll go get the others then." She finally blurted out, trying not to puke. Without looking back she sprinted back to the clearing where the rest of the pack waited.

The wolves ate soundly that night. However, many didn't enjoy it.

One day they'll get used to life on all fours......

* * *

I don't care if people don't like it. I spent a lot of time on this fic and enjoyed the writing experience. If you hate it, tell me. If you like it, tell me. If you find things that need improvement, tell me. I want some feedback! 


End file.
